


Una propuesta inesperada

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relaitonship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sadomaso mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: La primera sesión de juegos que han tenido desde hace un largo tiempo traerá algunas sorpresas para Papyrus.





	Una propuesta inesperada

Cuando Papyrus volvió a bajar la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo le acompañó, las cadenas que sostenían sus miembros en el aire permitiéndole descender. Todavía estaba mareado después del tornado que había dejado atrás su orgasmo y su mente registraba el ardor de los golpes en sus costillas y pelvis como tragos de pura gloria, de modo que apenas notó cuando la magia de su hermano envolvió su alma para dejarlo caer con toda suavidad sobre su suelo alfombrado y su cabeza en el regazo de su señor.

Las caricias en su cráneo eran tranquilas y reconfortantes, sin exigirle nada a cambio excepto su pasiva recepción. Papyrus suspiró de puro contento, su cuerpo entero sintiéndose más y más pesado a medida que se relajaba. Su alma estaba satisfecha. No habían hecho una sesión tan larga en un mucho tiempo, demasiado en su opinión, debido a todo el estrés de adaptarse a su nueva vida en la superficie. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Sans se habría ido a vivir al bosque como un ermitaño para no tener que lidiar con la vida citadina. Pero su hermano estaba, empujándolo a trabajar cada mañana y compartiendo con él sus noches.

 

Tenían sexo, desde luego, y eso podría haber sido más que suficiente para otros monstruos. Pero ese era el problema con haber conocido la delicia del infierno mismo abriéndose delante de él; un simple intercambio de fluidos ya no era suficiente. Algo tenía que acabar crujiendo, de preferencia él, torcido o roto para que fuera algo que de verdad valiera la pena. Se había sentido hasta culpable por pensar de esa manera, por no ser capaz de sólo alegrarse de tener a su hermano cerca y escuchar sus escandalosos ronquidos llenos de vida. 

Sans también podía cansarse y necesitar tiempo para preocuparse por sus propios asuntos, eso lo sabía, y sin embargo una parte de él seguía esperando por ese primer tirón de su collar o bofetón que volviera a ponerlo en su lugar como debía. La semillita de la insatisfacción seguía ahí, enterrándose en lo profundo de su ser.

Hasta que Sans apareció anunciando que sus vacaciones de primavera empezaban y lo tironeó hacia sus dientes, besándole con un salvajismo que casi había olvidado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Sans lo había extrañado tanto como él, que la misma necesidad ardía dentro de su cráneo como una bomba de tiempo a la que finalmente se le estaba permitido dejarla estallar.

Todo acababa de pasar, pero ya lo percibía como parte de un sueño y apenas si recordaba qué habían hecho. Sabía que su señor le había” forzado” a darle una mamada mientras le recordaba qué sucia zorra que era por disfrutarlo tanto y en algún momento le había puesto los brazos a la espalda, doblándoselos hasta el límite de sus articulaciones, mientras su interior recibía una y otra el salvaje ataque de Sans. A partir de ese momento todo se volvía muy nebuloso. ¿Habían usado látigos o varillas? ¿Algún choque eléctrico había sido empleado?

Oh, bueno, en realidad no importaba. El potente estímulo había cumplido con su trabajo y eso sólo en su primer día libres. No podía esperar a descubrir qué más tormentos le preparaba su hermano a lo largo de esas vacaciones. Iba a necesitar por lo menos tres de esos días sólo para sanar. Iba a ser fantástico.

 

-Milagrosamente nuestros vecinos no se han quejado del ruido –comentó Sans. Su voz le llegó como en olas, pasándole por encima sin que pudiera interesarse mucho por hacer conversación-. Por un momento creí que debería amordazarte. ¿Cómo te sientes, Papyrus?

-Mmm –batalló con su propia mandíbula para que volviera a responderle. Lo que más quería ahora era dormir-. Cansado. Pero bien. Gra… -Bostezo-. Gracias.

-De nada–Sans se inclinó a rozarle los dientes en su sien y ese mero toque le arrancó una sonrisa. Esos momentos de calma después de haberle sacudido el alma (lo que podía ser literal en su caso) también los había extrañado. Nada de horarios, nada de deber. Sólo el sentirse tranquilos y seguros en sus respectivas posiciones, el ser protegido y cuidado por su hermano menor contra los muchos males del mundo. Nada podría ser mejor que eso-. Oye, ¿Papy? ¿Sigues despierto?

-Mmm.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Papyrus?

Con las cuencas todavía cerradas, Papyrus soltó un ligero resoplido de risa.

-¿Qué, sin anillo? Me sorprende de ti, Sans.

-Pero si ya te puse el anillo –murmuró Sans con un tono bajo en el que apenas disimulaba su diversión y se inclinó hacia un costado.

Lo siguiente que Papyrus supo fue que algo duro tiraba del frente de su pelvis. Al mirar abajo descubrió, en efecto, un anillo de oro que atravesaba los huecos de su pubis e isquion. Se preguntó cuándo diablos eso había pasado y pronto se rindió. Blanco era con lo que único que salía. Sans tiró de nuevo y Papyrus apenas se contuvo un gimoteo. Toda la zona estaba demasiado sensible y adolorida todavía. Aun así, decidido a no dejarse llevar por el nuevo flujo de emociones que asaltaron su alma, tomó una profunda bocanada e hizo lo mejor para dirigirle una sonrisa perezosa a su hermano.

-¿En serio quieres que esa sea nuestra señal de matrimonio, Sans? ¿Un piercing en mi entrepierna?

-Aw, pero, Papyrus –Sans le subió la cabeza con su brazo y le lamió la mejilla-. ¿Qué mejor método habría para nosotros? Así cuando te bañes, cuando te vistas, cuando te desvistas y en cada paso hacia cualquier parte, vas a tener ese recuerdo de nuestro compromiso. Es perfecto para nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Oh, dios, lo decía en serio. La idea de pronto le cayó encima con la fuerza de una bolsa de ladrillos y levantó una mano temblorosa para aferrarse al frente de la camiseta de su amo, apretándosela. Quería decir que mejor no estuviera jugando con él. Quería decirle que era un ritual sin sentido para ellos, con todo lo que ya compartían. Quería decir que su señor se merecía a alguien mejor. Pero ya lo había dicho todo antes, en diferentes oportunidades. 

Cuando Sans le ofreció su collar, cuando Sans firmó el contrato que los volvía exclusivos, cuando Sans empezó a hablar de él no como su hermano o como Papyrus, sino como su propiedad, su pareja, su perro fiel. En cada paso de ese camino protestó, quiso romper todo, desengañar a Sans sobre cualquier idea que se hubiera hecho de él. Las peleas eran horribles. 

 

Por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, lo peor, lo más frustrante de todo, era volver a casa a un Sans que todavía lo recibía con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa constante respuesta le había calado más profundo que cualquier castigo o grito podría haberlo hecho. Entonces Papyrus sabía que no había forma de escapar, nunca la había habido. El sonido de la jaula cerrándose a su espalda era casi una realidad tangible que le estremecía una alegría que parecía buscar destrozarle el alma. No necesitaba su libertad. No la quería.

Lo único que necesitaba le estaba abrazando, palmeándole la espalda para tratar de calmarle en medio de sus patéticos sollozos.

-Sssí, idiota… sí –consiguió murmurar contra el pecho de su hermano en cuanto encontró un aire.

El alma de Sans palpitó de alegría.


End file.
